The Power of the Shinobi
by NeolithicMonarch
Summary: The war is over and nobody won. Naruto stands as the sole victor, alone in a world he finds less peaceful than he would have thought. People still fight and villains still are prevalent, but for every villain, there is a hero ready to fight.


**-The Power of the Shinobi-**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N: I wrote most of this awhile back and decided to finished the first chapter of it. Not sure if its going to go anywhere since I don't know a whole lot about the DC universe but if I get enough people who like it I might give it a shot.**

Chapter I : The Change.

Seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki looked at the crumpled form of Madara Uchiha in disgust. "You lose" he said simply, breathing hard as he clutched his chest in pain as a rather bad jolt of pain shot through his body.

_'I didn't think it would start this soon'_ he thought morbidly, trying to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

It was been a short battle, very short. Only one jutsu was used, but it had cost him nearly all of his chakra. For a jutsu to do that to him, it was almost unbelievable. He wasn't really sure where he was either. Madara had used his weird space-time jutsu to transport them...somewhere. He hoped they weren't really inside his eyeball. That would just be...well, gross.

_'That would be rather interesting though'_ he thought, watching in amusement as the man tried to crawl away. He took pleasure when he stepped on the mans exposed leg, clearly breaking it. _'I do hate space-time jutsu though.'_

"I underestimated you" Madara spat out, coughing up a bit of blood as he did so and holding back a cry of pain as he felt his leg splinter. "I made the same mistake with your father, I never thought someone would carry the will of the Senju so strongly after the blasted brothers died."

"Of course" Naruto felt himself reply, a tinge of pride (and a non to small bit of insanity) leaking into his voice. "The will of the Senju is embodied by the will of fire, and we as the Hokage's, are the carriers of the fire."

"Typical" Madara spat out, disgust evident, his hatred overcoming his pain as the blond man cleanly stepped on and broke his other leg. "You may have bested me boy, but at what cost?"

"Don't try that crap with me Madara." Naruto snarled in anger, nearly spitting at the man as he caught the cry of pain as he stomped on the man's leg a second time. "Nothing can save you, that jutsu transcends space, time, and reality. There is nothing you can do." He gave a huge grin as he heard the cries of pain from the downed man.

"So you know..." Madara gasped out, struggling to gather each breath. "You know the is going to come to pass."

"My father and I agreed that as long as the ninja system exists, peace would not be possible" Naruto said, humoring the man who would die shortly, discarding the thought of stomping on his head a couple times. "I came to the conclusion that as long as chakra existed, and people had access to it, the ninja system would always prevail."

"You know what will happen though..." Madara said, forcing his eyes to meet his soon to be killer, his hands shaking, though in anger or pain, Naruto didn't know. "The consequences this will entail."

"I want peace" Naruto said shortly. "I'm tired of fighting. Even if this has to occur, even if I erase the last thousand years from existence. This jutsu will breach time itself. It really is amazing the effects an Uzumaki's chakra mixed with the Kyuubi's can have on a jutsu. Chakra will be erased from existence. The hidden villages will cease to exist and you, me, our ancestors, will all have never lived. Maybe now, peace can be achieved."

"I really underestimated you" Madara said weakly, a bit of respect leaking into his voice. "I never would have thought something like this would happen. To think, the carrier of the Senju's will would destroy the world. Fascinating" he managed to croak out before his head feel back to the ground, his eyes would never open again. His soul had left the Earth, long overdue. His chakra was destroyed, he had met his end. The true end of the Uchiha clan had finally come to pass.

"I didn't destroy the world" Naruto said slowly as he felt is own chakra network being destroyed. "I saved it." he finished, his eyes still staring at the corpse at his feet. Blackness over took his vision as he felt his body began to break down. '_Mom...Dad' _he thought as more and more darkness bled into his eyes, the image of both parents clearly in his minds eye. _ 'It's finished...finally. Thank you both.'_

Taking one last deep breath, he steeled himself for the inevitable, a smile graced his face as he felt the last bits of chakra leave his body.

Of course, this was Naruto's life, so nothing went according to plan. _'I will not end!'_a deep voice yelled in his head, along with a huge surge of red demonic chakra.

-(Somewhere, Sometime)-

Naruto found himself in a familiar place. He never did find out what a sewer for a mindscape represented, but he really didn't need or want to know.

"Hello?" he called out, unsure what was going on. He had thought he had the Kyuubi no Kitune under control. The damned fox hadn't bothered him for over a year, it had seemed the new seal his father placed on him had worked, even though he didn't know how the hell an image of his father had placed a seal on him.

"Brat" a weak, tired sounding voice spoke up behind the bars in front of him.

"Fox?" Naruto replied sceptically as he looked into the darkness and saw nothing. "What the hell happened to you? Heck, what the hell happened to me" he asked, stepping towards the bars.

"I was keeping your ungrateful ass alive" the weak voice retorted with as much venom as possible, which wasn't much considering everything.

"Keeping me alive?" Naruto asked dubiously. "How did you figure that?"

The fox gave a weak chuckle. The human had made the last seventeen years of its life interesting. From the dead-last loser to a man who wielded the power above that of a god. It was almost proud its life was going out this way. "You're here aren't you?" it asked. "You're inside you're mind, that means my method worked...somehow."

"Method?" Naruto asked, brows furrowing in confusion. "Nothing should have escaped that jutsu, not even your power"

"It was rather...difficult" Kyuubi said, grudgingly acknowledging that much. "That jutsu of yours was beyond anything I've ever seen. If I wasn't able to gain control of the Uchiha's space-time jutsu, you would surely be dead by now. Even my power, which is near infinite, somehow wasn't enough to save me."

"You're dying?" Naruto asked, surprised. "I didn't think you could die..."

"Heh" the fox mused. "I used my power to keep your body in stasis, your jutsu continuously kept at it, draining me of my power. Eon's in linear time have passed since you first used that jutsu. Enough time for human's to re-volve and begin a new civilization. I am by nature a chakra construct, once the last of my power drains, I will simply cease to exists, no death just nothingness."

"Taking me with you eh?" Naruto stated, amused at the fox. "Must suck fighting against a pitiful human's jutsu for so called eons only to lose."

"Unfortunately not" the fox spat out. "Somehow, your body has adapted and has rebuild and retained your chakra coils. My chakra is keeping your body in stasis, but as soon as it wears out, you will wake up, and the space-time jutsu will end. I had hoped your jutsu would end before this occurred, but it seems that I underestimated its power. Besides" it added as an afterthought. "You are no mere human. The Uzumaki's have always been Kami's favored beings on the lower plains. Their natural ability in sealing and their incredibly robust chakra exceed all other beings, including me and my kin."

"Wait, Wait, Wait" Naruto said fiercely. "Chakra has been erased from existence, I shouldn't be alive for the simple fact that my mother and father never never existed."

The fox gave a roar of laughter, as least as much as a roar as it was able. "Trust me brat, time paradoxes are far above your level of comprehension. You're alive, I'm going to cease to exsit, end of story. "

"What..." Naruto said, trailing off at the end. "I should be dead" he said softly. He felt...conflicted. Part of him wanted to be dead. To be the last casualty of his mass genocide. Another part wanted to live, to see the peace he had strode for his entire life. Naruto had a rather...unique mental state. While he acted happy on the outside, he was rather, well, jaded internally. Having spent his childhood being an outcast can do major damage to a kid's mind set, it was probably the reason his mind was in the shape of a sewer. Eventually his will to live beat out his will to die. If there was one thing he learned in his short ninja life it was this, ninja are selfish beings and he was no exception. It took a pretty selfish person to commit genocide for the sake of their own moral code. The war and his life in general had taken a large tole on him.

"Quit moping" the fox said with a roll of its eyes. "There are still a couple of things we need to work out."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow in question. What else would the fox possibly help him with?

"Don't mock me brat" the fox said irritably "The only reason I decided to help you was to not make all the time I spend saving your ass for naught."

Naruto gave a sigh as he heard the words. "Fine" he said. He had to admit, the fox could come in handy for somethings. He was a kage after all, no top tier ninja goes into a situation without all the information they can get. Besides, honoring the dying is something he had grown accustom too.

"Alright then, what is it?" he asked, forcing himself to sound more polite with a mental roll of his eyes.

"Mind dump" the disembodied voice said, losing more and more volume as time went on. It seemed to be fading fast, which was interesting. Part of Naruto idly wondered if the jutsu speed was proportional to the actual chakra levels of a being.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with a bit of trepidation. _'That doesn't sound very good for my health.'_

"Seal...Breaking" Kyuubi said, its voice growing so weak it was becoming hard to decipher. "Download...Knowledge...Brain...Don't...Die..."

"Err wait a sec" Naruto said hurriedly, backing up. "Lets talk about this like two rational beings"

Before he could say anymore, the seal on the two iron doors of the cage cracked into a thousand pieces, and a rush of red chakra assaulted his scenes and he could make out the pained cry of the Kyuubi before it faded into nothingness. '_Why does this crap always happen to me?'_ he thought to himself, before an immense amount of pressure could be felt in his head, and he collapsed into the cold, wet floor.

-(Somewhere else at about the same time)-

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Rhythmic beeping sounds were the only think Naruto could hear as he slow worked his way back into consciousness. '_It feels like I got run over by a truck' _he thought, stiffing a groan as he head gave a painful throb.

_'Wait a second...'_ he thought, all former thought processes coming to an abrupt halt._ 'How do I know what a truck is. Holy crap, am I even thinking in a different language? What did the fox do? Okay, okay, deep breaths_' Taking a couple of the self proscribed breaths, he tried to gain better bearings. _'I smell disinfectant, hospital perhaps. That would be an ideal situation, neutral territory would be best.'_

Cracking his eyes open, he caught sight of bleach white walls with a large windows directly across from him, though the blinds were closed giving a bit of privacy.

_'Yup, hospital._' Absentmindedly, he reached into himself, trying to grasp his chakra. _ 'It...feels different'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly as he began to recall what had happened to him. _ 'My chakra...it feels so much more natural than it did before. Like its connection to nature is at a much higher level.'_ He felt like a beacon in an ocean of blackness. He couldn't sense any chakra around him...for a sage like himself, it unnerved him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door open or the nurse enter the room. She looked to be in her late twenties, early thirty's. She had brown hair pulled back tightly into a bun and hazel eyes. All in all, she was mildly attractive, but someone you would forget easily.

"Oh, you're awake!" she said in excitement, startling him.

Now, Naruto was a battle hardened warrior who could kill without a second thought and whose instincts were top notch. His reaction to being startled was to find cover and analyze his opponent. Of course, he didn't count on the fact that every part of his body hurt, and instead of finding cover, he was only able to roll over to one side and give a big groan of pain.

He was able to hear the nurse gasp at his groan of pain. With a decent show of speed, she was gently rolling him back unto his back, careful to not cause him anymore pain.

"Don't do that" she said in a scolding voice, full of concern. "You're going to be sore for a long time, there were a lot of injuries, both internal and external. You were showing some adverse reactions to the pain medication, so we had to stop using that, please be more careful"

"What happened to me?" Naruto croaked out, trying, and failing to suppress another groan of pain. He had never felt such pain before in his life.

"You were run over by a semi-truck" the women asked, sadness showing in her eyes. "The driver was under the influence of alcohol and he didn't see you. He has been...detained"

"I-I don't remember" Naruto stated slowly, trying to wrap his brain around what happened. The last thing he remembered was the conversation with the stupid fox.

"Its okay" the nurse said as she finished arranging him in the most comfortable position possible and sat down in a chair by his bed, absently mind-idly holding his hand reassuringly. "There was some brain...damage. You suffered a very severe concussion, we aren't sure how bad it truly is, the brain is still a rather unknown subject. We suspected post-traumatic amnesia to occur, it is nothing to worry about. Don't try to force yourself to remember"

"I see" Naruto replied, scrunching his eyebrows together in thought, trying to will himself to remember. When nothing came to him, he shook his head slightly, wincing at the pain and tried to come up with a plan. "What...what is going to happen to me?" he asked, forcing his voice to sound timid and fearful. _'Thank you, acting skills' _he thought with an internal smirk as he saw the face of the nurse soften in sympathy.

"You'll stay here for a couple days for observation" the nurse said soothingly. "How old are you?" she asked kindly.

"Seventeen" Naruto replied without any thought. "At least...I think I am." he added. If he thought about it a bit more, he probably was quite a bit older than that. Then again, saying you were part of the first evolution of humans and had been responsible for their destruction might not be the greatest idea.

"Good, Good" The nurse said with a slight nod of her head, writing something down on a clipboard that was attached to the side of his bed. "Do know how we can contact you're guardians?"

_'Ahh crap'_ Naruto thought._ 'What to say, what to say.'_ he pondered. "G-Guardians?" he finally stuttered out, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes slightly. "I don't need guardians, never have" he said in a dead voice, with a slightly downcast look, gazing at his hands in his lap. He no longer needing to act, he had told himself the same exact thing for his entire life. He couldn't believe the idea of family still upset him so much.

He still recalled the days when he used to sit outside the swing at the academy and watched the happy families as they walked by, more than once cursing them for being happen when he wasn't. It was a time of weakness for him, a time he would like to forget.

Because he was looking down at his hands, he didn't notice the sad, pitying look the nurse game him as she jotted down some more things on her clipboard.

"Ummm..." Naruto trailed off, wanting to change the subject. "When can I get out of here? I don't have any money or anything, so I guess I really need to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Thats not an issue" the woman said, waving off his concern. "The company the man worked for is paying the bill. They hope you will not take legal action against them."

"Well that's thoughtful." Naruto remarked with a small bit of sarcasm in his voice. He didn't say anything else though, all in all, it was very generous. _ 'Hospital bills are quite high for non shinobi aren't they?' _he mused to himself. _'And I don't have any money, at least I won't get arrested for not paying or something. Wait a sec...how do I know that? Gah! stupid fox.'_

"So may I ask your name?" the nurse asked with a soft smile, once again readying the clipboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said after a moments pause. _'Why did I say it in that order?'_ he thought to himself, with his eyebrows furrowing in thought. _'This is so weird.'_

"Naruto...Uzumaki" the nurse repeated, writing the name down on the clipboard. "Okay, that's all I need to know, Doctor Roberts should be by shortly to see you" she finished before turning around and exiting the door.

Naruto gave a large sigh as he heard the door close. "This is so messed up" he muttered under his breath. Taking a couple deep breaths, he closed his eyes and began to center himself. It was one of the things the old toad sages had taught him. A calm mind was the only way he would be able to control nature chakra.

_'Focus_' he scolded himself. _ 'No need to think about that, you can't even do that kind of stuff anymore. Remember Uzumaki, even nature doesn't have chakra anymore. You're on your own, even the summons __should have been eliminated by that jutsu.'_

He made his mind go blank, and felt his emotions begin to calm. Now center was a rather interesting term. There was no fancy thing that happened like when he went to see the fox, it was just a point of concentration where he could lose all of his emotions and really focus his thoughts. It was during this time he could best access his memories, and at a time where his mind was the sharpest.

What surprised him was what happened when he did. Flashes of...well things went through his mind. Knowledge he had no business knowing shot into his mind. He knew what this world was. He knew its history and he knew where he was. He knew the language, English and he knew he was in the United States of America. He understood the bizarre technology of the world and maybe most importantly, he understood what the fox did.

_'It downloaded knowledge into a dormant part of my brain' _Naruto thought, more than slightly disturbed. _ 'Then it stored some chakra inside the seal and when I tried to access the memory portion of my brain, the chakra carved out new neural pathways. Thats...creepy.'_ he thought, giving a slight shiver._ 'But it is useful I guess. It seems that the fox was useful for something, though I really am curious how he knew these things. He was stuck behind a seal in an isolated space time bubble.'_

While he was reviewing his mental state, he didn't notice the door open and a man step into the room.

"Hello" he said, opening the door, causing Naruto to open his eyes with a start, breaking up his thoughts. "How do you feel ?" he asked.

"Wonderful" Naruto said sarcastically with a mental roll of the eyes. '_What kind of question is that?'_ he asked himself. "Best I've felt in years." he said with his voice heavy with sarcasm. He really wasn't in the best of moods. Discovering that a force of nature dumped a ton of knowledge into his brain had not only made him annoyed, but the massive influx of data made his already splitting headache even worse.

"Good, good" the doctor said, doing his best to ignore the sarcasm. "I am Doctor William Roberts" he said, introducing himself and placing his hand on his chest like Naruto was some kind of idiot.

_'Don't kill him'_ Naruto thought, repeating the mantra in his head. _'Don't kill him, don't kill him..'_

"It is rather remarkable that you're awake." the jovial voice of the doctor rang out through the room, making Naruto's head ring a bit. "We expected...well we expected things to be a bit worse." he finished, sounding a bit sad but then perking up.

"Worse...like what?" Naruto asked slowly, suspecting the answer. While he was no doctor, even before the Kyuubi's knowledge dump he knew that brain injuries were bad, very bad. Genjutsu was extremely dangerous for a reason.

"Well..." The doctor trailed off, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to continue. "To tell the truth, we didn't think you would ever wake up." he said, this time sounding rather put out. "The extent of the injuries were very bad, there were even several points where you flat-lined. But that doesn't matter" he said, regaining his jovial voice. "Because now that you're up, we can evaluate the extent of the mental injuries. Miss Sanchez informed me that you were were able to remember your name and your other bodily functions seemed good, that's a very good sign."

"Is it?" Naruto asked, arching an eyebrow at the man who seemed far to happy.

"Yes, Yes, it is rather remarkable." the man said, rubbing his chin absentmindedly in thought. Taking a small pile of what seemed like pieces of paper out of his pocket he held the first one up and explained what he wanted. "We'll start with some preliminary things to try to see how far memory loss may have gone. Can you tell me what this is?" he asked.

"The Empire State Building" Naruto said immediately as the name and a flood of information about said building popped into his head as he saw the photo. Luckily, it was similar to the effect of the Shadow Clone, so he was able to deal with it rather easily.

"Good, Good" the doctor said with a smile as he pulled out another card. "And this?"

"The Statue of Liberty." Naruto once again said quickly as more information passed through his mind.

"Excellent" The doctor said with a large smile as he pulled out yet another card. "And this one?"

Once again it only took a single glance for Naruto to tell what it was. "The Watchtower, home of the Justice League."

**Huh, well that was rather interesting. I've been digging around in my archives and finding some old(ish) stuff of mine that I am giving a shot at posting. This was writing not to long ago, but still long enough for me to forget I wrote it. Anyway, what do you all think? Is it worth continuing? Like I said, I don't know a lot about the DCverse, so any more chapters may not be the most accurate.  
**


End file.
